


Kingsman Snippets

by Percival



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, just a random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percival/pseuds/Percival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Kingsman ideas that I haven't elaborated on yet and just need to get out.   Really it's just all random nonsense and just posting them as they come to me.</p><p>1. Eggsy forgets Harry out of grief and decided to returns to civilian life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingsman Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to add anything or have any suggestions just comment and I might eventually make a fic out of it.

He didn’t know how he managed to survive, but it seemed that the suits weren’t the only work issued articles that were bullet proof. The glasses had managed to withhold much of the bullet’s force and Harry was able to wake up with nothing more than a concussion a few days later in a Kentucky hospital. He had phoned Merlin to inform him of his status and to catch up with how the Kingsman had handled the Valentine issue. The hospital he had woken up at was overcapacity due to Valentine’s handy work. It seemed the world population had been considerably reduced and the world was coming to terms with how to proceed from here.  
His return to England had gone smoothly, expecting to see Eggsy sitting at his position as he took over as Arthur. However it seemed that Eggsy would never fail to surprise him, he simply wasn’t there. Merlin had managed to talk his way out of it when the topic arose and Roxy had given him a glare and walked off. It had taken some manipulating and perhaps some ungentlemanly like things to finally corner Merlin in a supply closet in the tailors.  
“Merlin, what happened to Eggsy Unwin, his file has simply disappeared? I think it’s time we stop avoiding the topic and you start giving me some answers.”  
“Harry, I don’t think this is the proper place or time to be having this conversation.”  
“I think, Merlin that instead of worrying about the time or place you tell me what is going on.”  
“Fine by me, but can we at least go to the dining room, it’s a bit cramp in here.”  
Harry nodded in agreement, letting them both out of the closet and heading towards the dining room. The shop assistant passing by raised a judgmental eyebrow as they exited.  
“Do tell me what is going on old friend,” Harry pleaded as they sat down.  
“Harry,” Merlin started, at lost for words on how he was going to state this, “After killing Valentine and returning to London, Eggsy, he just couldn’t cope.”  
“With killing Valentine?”  
“No, Harry, with your supposed death.” A tender silence settles over the room before Merlin continues, “Roxy found him the morning after, in the back of changing room three. He had injected himself with enough amnesia darts to have some very bad lasting damage to his brain.”  
Harry could guess where it was going; however hearing it from Merlin would confirm it. “He can’t remember anything after he left the Marines. There was nothing we could do, Roxy and I sent him home and he has returned to life as a civilian. His mother has requested that we no longer contact her or her son. We have however set up a fund and some light monitoring on him for the time being. Eggsy believes he sustained his injury as a cause of V-Day.”  
Harry’s life changes at those words, however he is English and what they do best is carrying on when things are at their worst. He spends the next eight months being Arthur and Roxy’s glares change into pitying looks. Merlin and the rest of the table seem to walk on egg shells around him, until after one tense mission he breaks and heads towards the Black Prince.  
\---  
The Black Prince had not been entirely a bust; while he did not fine Eggsy there he did find out some more information on him. Michelle Unwin had divorced Dean and left with little Sophie and Eggsy. The man in question was now currently attending Kings College for a mathematical and physics degree. Quite an impressive leap and certainly not what Harry was expecting.  
He was able to glean Eggsy current place of residence from the lady from admission, and after some consideration driven to said residence. He didn’t know what to expect, would Eggsy even remember him as the man who gave him the medal all those years ago? How would he even introduced himself, it didn’t seem well to start out with ‘Hello Eggsy, you don’t remember me, but I’m your ex-lover who you thought was dead so you tried to make yourself forget out of grief, congratulations you succeeded, however I am very much alive and still in love with you.’  
The moment of truth came sooner than he was ready as he exited out of the taxi and walked up towards the flat that would house the man he was in love with. He slipped in after a woman entered the building and parked himself outside flat number 9. Steeling himself, Harry raps on the door.  
“Hello, can I help you?”  
It wasn’t Eggsy who answered, but another gentleman, Midwestern American accent, mid-twenties, glasses, and a total lack of manners.  
“I’m looking for an Eggsy Unwin, is he currently in?”  
“Yeah, give me a sec,” the young man at the door said before turning around. “Eggy you got a visitor.”  
“I told you its pronounced Eggsy, with a S.”  
Harry’s first view of Eggsy is mouthwatering and he is broken out of his daze when the man speaks again, “Dude I don’t speak your fancy English.”  
“Oi mate, just…Harry.”  
The right hook is unexpected but easy to dodge, the kick that follows is a bit harder to catch but he ends up flipping Eggsy onto the floor. However he doesn’t go down without a fight, Eggsy uses his legs to wrap around Harry’s throwing arm and pivot himself up. They both run on instinct before he captures Eggsy wrist with on hand behind his back and draws him flush to Harry with the other.  
“You’re supposed to be dead.” Eggsy whispers, the fight slipping out of him.  
“You’re not supposed to remember me.”  
“I thought the darts work, however there temporary, took a month and a photo from Roxy.”  
“Why didn’t you come back then?” Harry ponders, dropping Eggsy wrist and lifting his chin up so they could see eye to eye.  
“I figured it was just a bit of fun, you know, didn’t mean anything to you. I mean you came back and you didn’t come find me right away so I just figured it would be easier to just let you go.”  
“Oh Eggsy.”  
Harry leans forward and places a gentle kiss on Eggsy lips, “I have and will always love you.”  
Eggsy lets the pent up tears run, all the emotion that he’s been keeping inside lose, a flood gate breaking as the river overflows. He lets himself be happy, because right now he has everything he wanted. Harry Hart.


End file.
